1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fastening mechanisms, and particularly to a device using a fastening mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices use fasteners such as hooks to fasten electronic components in the housing of the electronic device. However, many hooks are easily damaged when the electronic components are removed or fastened repeatedly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.